Por culpa de Gloria Hunt
by Miss Donkey Kong
Summary: Gloria Hunt, moça rica e detestável, era caçadora por opção. Conheceu os irmãos Winchester quando, por acaso, escolheram o mesmo caso para desvendar: desabamentos com vítimas fatais que perdiam todo o sangue do corpo. Gloria e Dean não foram com a cara um do outro. As coisas ficam dramáticas quando um acidente acontece durante a caçada. Hurt!Dean, Sick!Dean.
1. Chapter 1

Pele bronzeada, cabelos descoloridos, quase brancos de tão claros. Gloria Hunt chamava atenção por onde passasse. Era bonita e sabia disso. Tinha atitude, e isso era refletido no modo como se vestia. Sempre usava botas com salto agulha e calça justa mostrando o contorno de suas pernas longilíneas. Usava cores escuras, de preferência preto. Quem não a conhecesse provavelmente pensaria ser ela uma artista de cinema. Mas não, isso ela não era. Gloria Hunt, ou Gloria Hunter, como gostava de ser chamada, era caçadora.

Ela era jovem, tinha 24 anos apenas. De família muito rica, Gloria teve seu primeiro contato com o mundo sobrenatural quando se envolveu, ainda na adolescência, com um grupo de vampiros. Eram vampiros de mentirinha... Garotos, que como ela, gostavam de se achar perigosos e sensuais. Pouco tempo depois, conheceu um vampiro de verdade.

O que geralmente acontece quando um adolescente que se acha vampiro conhece um vampiro de verdade, é que ele ou ela se apavora, se desespera, chora e se descabela. Com Gloria foi diferente. Ela quis a todo custo ser transformada e viver no ninho deles. A moça quase realizou seu sonho, porém, para seu desespero, foi salva a última hora. Um caçador... Apareceu do nada e salvou sua pele.

Gloria se ressentiu, mas depois imaginou que ser caçadora devia ser ainda mais divertido que ser vampira. Resolveu que seguiria a profissão, matando todos os tipos de monstros que cruzassem seu caminho. Exigiu que seu pai lhe pagasse um curso para caçadores de monstros. O velho Hunt, que já estava doido para se ver livre da filha, bem que tentou achar um curso desses. Tudo o que conseguiu foi entrar em contato com alguns caçadores que aceitaram, por um bom dinheiro, dar aulas à garota.

Aos 22 anos, Gloria já se considerava uma expert e saiu sozinha pelo mundo para caçar. Ao contrário dos irmãos Winchester e de outros caçadores por aí, não precisava fraudar cartões de crédito para viver. Ela era rica, tinha dinheiro para sustentar seus gostos luxuosos por toda vida.

Agora ela já caçava há dois anos. Se considerava quase uma veterana. Não havia monstro que não conhecesse. Nada que não soubesse caçar. Ou pelo menos era isso que pensava.

* * *

- Veja isso, Dean...

Dean olhou para o irmão sonolento. Eram sete horas da manhã e tudo o que ele queria era poder tomar seu café em paz. Há meses que não tinham um dia sequer de descanso. Era caçada atrás de caçada...

- O que foi? – perguntou para Sam mal humorado.

- Casas tem desabado sem motivo aparente na cidade de Almena, Kansas. – os olhinhos de Sam brilharam. Dean não entendia porque ultimamente seu irmão andava tão entusiasmado com o trabalho.

- E daí? Vai ver os arquitetos dessa cidade são ruins... – praguejou o mais velho.

- Não, mas veja... Todos os acidentes levaram a fatalidades. E o mais estranho de tudo é que pelo menos um dos corpos encontrados soterrados em cada casa estava completamente desprovido de sangue. O último corpo encontrado, totalmente seco, foi de um rapaz chamado Christian Brown.

- Como se alguma coisa tivesse sugado ou drenado todo o sangue do indivíduo?

- Exatamente. Isso com certeza não é normal! – Exclamou o moreno.

Dean teve que concordar. Infelizmente aquilo não era normal. Sorte que estavam perto. Em algumas horas de viagem poderiam chegar a Almena.

* * *

Gloria também ficou sabendo sobre as mortes estranhas que aconteciam em Almena. Quando os irmãos Winchester chegaram ao principal bar da cidade, Dean notou a loura logo de imediato.

- Hmmm, Sammy... Por que você não vai conversar com aquele bigodudo ali, hein? Ele tem cara de que sabe de alguma coisa... – Dean disse, empurrando o irmão em direção ao homem. Em seguida foi puxar papo com a bela moça.

- Olá! – Disse ele. – Posso te pagar uma bebida?

Gloria sorriu. O cara era um gato, mas ela não era uma mulherzinha qualquer.

- Não... Eu pago uma pra você – ela disse.

Dean assentiu. Gostava de mulheres cheias de atitude.

- Você vem sempre aqui? – o rapaz perguntou.

- Não, estou a trabalho. E você?

- Eu também...

- Trabalha com que? – perguntou ela.

- Diretor de cinema... – Dean respondeu, dando uma piscadinha e jogando charme. E você?

- Sou caçadora.

O rapaz quase engasgou ao ouvir as palavras da moça. Depois sorriu.

- Engraçado, você não faz o tipo... – disse ele.

- Bem, eu não sou uma caçadora qualquer... – a moça disse, lançando ao rapaz um olhar de superioridade. – Eu caço monstros, coisas assustadoras... Para que rapazes desprotegidos como você possam dormir a noite...

Dean arregalou os olhos. Não pôde acreditar no que ouvia...

- Quem é você? – perguntou alarmado.

- Prazer, sou Gloria Hunter – a loura disse estendendo a mão ao caçador.

Dean já ouvira falar da moça. Sua fama a precedia... O que Dean não esperava é que ela saísse por aí espalhando para qualquer um que quisesse ouvir qual era a sua profissão verdadeira. Contraiu os lábios em expressão de desgosto. Toda atração que sentira pela moça inicialmente se esvaiu em poucos segundos.

- Gloria Hunt, você quer dizer... A menina rica e mimada que poderia ter uma vida normal mas escolheu viver perigosamente... – Ele disse em um misto de irritação e deboche.

- Gloria Hunt**er **–a moça corrigiu enfatizando o **er**. - Mas fico feliz em saber que um diretor de cinema já ouviu falar no meu nome! Estou ficando famosa, hein? Qualquer dia farão um filme sobre mim!

- Deixa de ser presunçosa, garota! Eu ouvi falar de você porque sou caçador também.

Gloria olhou para Dean com desdém.

- Ora, você não era diretor de cinema?

- Não, eu menti. Qualquer caçador que se presa não sai por aí revelando sua verdadeira identidade...

"Que cara arrogante", pensou Gloria. Quem era ele para criticá-la assim gratuitamente?

- Eu não sou mentirosa, não escondo de ninguém quem eu sou. E você, posso saber quem é?

- Dean Winchester.

- Hmmm, Winchester... Já ouvi falar de você também... É um dos irmãos, né? Qual dos dois? O mais novo, que bebe sangue de demônio, ou o mais velho, o que vive se lamuriando por causa disso?

Dean sentiu seu sangue subir. Que garota petulante!

- Cala a boca, garota! Você não sabe de nada! Meu irmão não bebe sangue de demônio! – Ele disse irritado.

- Ahh, então você é o mais velho... – ela sorriu debochada.

Dean fechou a cara e não respondeu.

- Desculpa, vai... Eu esqueci... Todo mundo diz o quanto você é sensível...

Todo mundo quem? Aquela idiota estava era zoando com a cara dele... Se Dean batesse em mulheres, teria lhe dado um belo tapa.

- Bem, Gloria, vou indo então. Não foi exatamente um prazer te conhecer e eu tenho mais o que fazer...

- Está aqui por causa dos desabamentos e dos corpos sem sangue? – ela perguntou curiosa.

Dean rolou os olhos. Era azar demais que aquela mulher estivesse ali querendo fazer o mesmo trabalho que eles.

- Estou, e se eu fosse você você não me metia nisso. Eu e o Sam vamos cuidar desse caso.

Gloria ia dizer alguma coisa, mas Dean se retirou. Estava irritado demais e queria sair de perto daquela garota. Voltou para perto do irmão que estava agora sentado sozinho no bar.

- E então Sammy, descobriu alguma coisa?

O louro ficou feliz ao ouvir que seu irmão, na verdade, tinha obtido informações relevantes. Conversando com um rapaz que vivia na cidade, descobriu que duas das vítimas cujos corpos estavam sem sangue haviam doado sangue recentemente para um certo rapaz: Cristian Brown, dono do último corpo seco encontrado. Os três tinham o mesmo tipo raro de sangue: O negativo.

- Muito interessante... – comentou o Winchester mais velho – Precisamos confirmar se todas as outras vítimas também tinham sangue O negativo. Pelo jeito esse é o sabor predileto do monstro...

- E você, Dean? Conseguiu alguma coisa? Quem sabe o telefone da loura...? – Sam perguntou em tom de reprovação.

- O que eu descobri foi que aquela idiota é a Gloria Hunt e que está querendo se meter na nossa caçada. – ele disse com amargor.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

No dia seguinte, cedo pela manhã, Sam e Dean se vestiram de policiais e foram entrevistar a mãe de Christian Brown, a última vítima sem sangue do desabamento. A senhora estava disposta a falar. Eles descobriram muitas coisas a respeito de Christian: tinha se formado recentemente em arquitetura, estava noivo, gostava de viajar, bebia socialmente, adorava lasanha, tinha medo de baratas... Descobriram também que havia sofrido um acidente de carro no mês anterior e que precisou de um transplante de sangue. Sam e Dean conseguiram descobrir o nome do hospital onde ele se tratou: Hospital Santa Maria.

Enquanto Dean seguiu para o hospital a procura de mais pistas, Sam ficou no motel pesquisando sobre acontecimentos similares que pudessem ter ocorrido no passado. O moreno se deparou com a notícia de que há dez anos atrás pessoas foram também encontradas mortas e sem sangue, vítimas de desabamentos. As ocorrências haviam sido todas em uma pequena cidade no Estado do Kansas. Resolveu ligar para Bobby, talvez ele soubesse de alguma coisa.

Bobby ouviu tudo o que Sam tinha a dizer com atenção.

- Eu trabalhei nesse caso com seu pai, Sam – ele falou, deixando o rapaz animado.

- De que se trata, Bobby?

- Com certeza é um Homem-michoco... Eles vivem em comunidades debaixo da terra, e em geral não perturbam ninguém. Se alimentam de sangue de cadáveres. Ele cavam a terra por baixo, violam os túmulos, e ninguém fica sabendo...

- Argh, Jura que seres assim existem, Bobby? Você não está tirando um uma com a minha cara?

Sam ficou perplexo e enojado. Nunca supôs que houvesse vida debaixo da terra, pelo menos não a vida de criaturas como aquelas.

- E você acha que eu ia inventar uma coisa dessas, garoto? Eles existem sim. Quando querem, podem ter forma humana, mas a maioria prefere manter sua forma de minhoca gigante por toda vida.

- Eles podem se transformar quando querem? Tipo um metamorfo?

- Não é bem como um metamorfo, filho, porque eles não podem escolher qualquer aparência humana que queiram... Eles tem uma único corpo humano. Mas podem escolher estar em sua forma de minhoca ou de homem.

- E porque esse resolveu atacar pessoas vivas?

Bobby explicou que raramente podia acontecer de um homem-minhoco desenvolver intolerância por algum ou alguns tipos sanguíneos. Se o minhoco em questão só bebia sangue O negativo, provavelmente não podia beber nenhum outro.

- E por que não viola cadáveres e procura pelo sangue que precisa? – Sam perguntou indignado.

- Porque ele não tem como saber qual é o tipo de sangue dos defuntos... Ele não pode distinguir exceto por um exame de sangue. Esse monstro provavelmente trabalha em um hospital local e faz de suas vítimas as pessoas com o sangue que precisa.

- Então ele pode ser uma pessoa qualquer?

- Sim, provavelmente um médico ou enfermeiro... Pode também ser uma mulher...

Bobby também explicou que depois de se alimentarem os homens-michoco hibernavam. Depois de beberem o sangue de sua vítima, esburacavam o chão e voltavam para as profundezas de suas cavernas para dormir. Esse procedimento acabava desestruturando as casas e causando o desabamento das mesmas.

Depois de falar com Bobby, Sam ligou para seu irmão e lhe contou tudo. Dean, desfaçado de médico, conseguiu colocar suas mãos na relação de pacientes e doadores de sangue do hospital. Estava já se retirando quando foi confrontado por uma enfermeira.

- Olá, Doutor! – a moça exclamou.

Dean olhou para ela espantado e deu de cara com Gloria Hunt.

- Você!? O que está fazendo aqui! – Ele falou entre dentes.

- Estou servindo a comunidade, assim como você... Cuidando dos meus pacientes. Principalmente os de sangue O negativo... – ela disse debochada.

Gloria também havia investigado, e também havia conseguido informação de caçadores experientes. Dean não podia acreditar naquilo.

- Gloria, deixa essa caso para lá... Não se mete nisso, garota!

- E por que eu haveria de deixar o caso para vocês? Engraçadinho...

- Por que isso não é diversão! Eu e o Sam somos homens e mais experientes que você... Você só vai conseguir atrapalhar a gente.

Gloria olhou feio para o rapaz. Com quem ele achava que estava falando.

- Eu estudei para ser caçadora, sei no mínimo tanto quanto você! Acho que quem vai me atrapalhar na verdade é você.

Ela saiu batendo o pé sem nem mesmo se despedir. Que garota riquinha e mimada! Dean a detestava.

* * *

Sam e Dean analisaram cuidadosamente a lista dos pacientes e doadores com sangue O negativo. Conseguiram enxergar um padrão. O monstro estava sempre se movendo em direção leste. Além disso, sempre atacava a cada catorze dias exatos, aos domingos. Apenas o horário do ataque era totalmente incerto. Foi fácil deduzir que no domingo seguinte o monstro tinha apenas duas possibilidades de casas para invadir. A primeira pertencia a uma idosa que morava com as duas netas. A velhinha era paciente do hospital e tinha sangue O negativo. A segunda residência era de um casal recém casado e doador de sangue. O marido era quem tinha o tipo sanguíneo consumido pelo minhoco.

Os rapazes decidiram se separar. Iriam cada um para uma das casas dar um jeito dos habitantes se retiraram. Depois ficariam de tocaia esperando alguém se aproximar e invadir. Esse, com certeza, seria o minhoco, e os irmãos atirariam para matar. Concordaram que, caso ocorresse algum imprevisto, iriam embora, e não entrariam na casa em hipótese alguma. Estar com o minhoco dentro de casa era muito perigoso pois este poderia causar um desabamento e matar quem estivesse ali.

Além disso, decidiram que assim que um deles matasse o minhoco ou o deixasse escapar, ligaria para o irmão avisando. Até que isso acontecesse, eles não ligariam para o outro em hipótese alguma, pelo menos não até a madrugada de segunda-feira. O barulho do celular tocando poderia atrapalhar a caçada...

As 11h da noite de sábado Sam foi para a casa da velha e Dean para a do casal. A principio tudo correu bem, como planejado. Arranjaram desculpas convincentes e fizeram as famílias evacuarem.

Por volta das 2 horas da manhã, Dean viu um sujeito se aproximando e pulando a janela. Era ele! O caçador mirou o monstro e quando estava prestes a disparar viu uma outra pessoa pulando a janela também. Gloria Hunt! Dean ficou com muito ódio. Só podia ser ela mesmo para estragar os seus planos.

Dean viu, horrorizado, quando o homem começou a se transformar em minhoca e segurou a loura pelo pescoço. O Winchester mais velho não hesitou. Apesar de não gostar da moça, não podia deixá-la morrer. Ele pulou a janela atrás dos dois e enfiou uma faca no rabo gigante do minhocão.

O monstro, enfurecido, largou a sua vítima e virou-se para Dean. O olhar da criatura parecia de alivio e prazer quando fitou os olhos verdes do caçador. O rapaz não conseguiu evitar que o monstro cravasse suas presas em seu ombro e começasse a sugar seu sangue. Gloria não fazia nada além de gritar de pavor.

De repente o minhoco soltou o louro e urrou:

- Vocês me enganaram! Esse sangue me faz mal!

Dean deu graças a Deus por ter sangue A positivo. Só aí os dois entenderam que o monstro pensou que Dean e Gloria fossem um casal: os donos da casa.

Dean mirou sua arma e disparou contra o monstro. O bicho, alvoroçado, começou a cavar a terra em desespero. Ouviu-se um barulho ensurdecedor. Os dois caçadores sentiram a terra ceder debaixo de seus pés e o mundo desabar sobre suas cabeças.


	3. Chapter 3

Aquele não era mesmo o dia de sorte de Dean Winchester... Antes mesmo de ter chegado à residência do casal, este fato já parecia evidente. Dean estava dirigindo um carro alugado, já que o Impala estava no conserto. No meio do caminho o carro pifou.

- Filho da P. – xingou o caçador – que saudade do meu baby!

Bom, pelo menos ele não estava longe demais de seu destino... Dean largou o carro na beira da estrada deserta e prosseguiu andando até lá. Foram uns três quilômetros de caminhada. Por pouco o louro não chegou tarde demais para cumprir sua tarefa.

Depois de tanto esforço para colocar seu plano em prática, tudo havia sido posto a perder graças à idiota da Gloria Hunt... Agora sentia o chão desabando debaixo de si e o gosto da terra que caia em seu rosto. E então tudo foi silêncio.

Dean acordou sentindo-se desnorteado. Estava em um local muito escuro, mas seus olhos já pareciam acostumados com o breu. O caçador ajeitou seu corpo dolorido e sentou-se no chão por alguns minutos tentando se lembrar do que havia acontecido. Seu coração bateu acelerado quando se deu conta de que estava soterrado. Dentro de seu azar, tivera uma sorte enorme de não ter se machucado seriamente e de alguma forma ter ficado preso em um espaço amplo. Ele podia inclusive ficar de pé, e foi isso que fez.

O rapaz se levantou e saiu explorando o ambiente. Precisava descobrir como sair dali. Não custou muito a se deparar com Gloria, que jazia desmaiada não muito longe de onde ele havia caído. Dean, após verificar que a moça parecia bem, sentou-se ao seu lado e tentou acordá-la.

- Gloria... – chamou ele baixinho, sacudindo a mulher de leve.

A loura abriu os olhos e se assustou.

- Onde eu estou? – ela perguntou aflita quando finalmente recobrou os sentidos.

- Nós fomos soterrados por aquele minhoco, lembra?

Glória arregalou os olhos.

- Estamos presos aqui!? – Ela indagou alarmada.

- Vamos descobrir um jeito de sair... – O louro falou tentando acalmá-la. Gloria tinha agido como uma idiota, mas Dean sentia pena dela agora.

A moça levantou-se de supetão e começou a procurar uma saída. E foi isso que ela e Dean fizeram por quase uma hora. Cada um foi para um lado e puseram-se a examinar tudo.

Durante suas buscas, Dean encontrou o corpo do minhocão morto. Talvez tivesse morrido por causa do sangue A positivo que ingerira. Dean não tinha certeza. Depois o rapaz avistou uma prateleira cheiinha de coisas: garrafas de bebida e enlatados. "Pelo menos de fome não morreremos..." - suspirou o caçador.

Quando Gloria encontrou-se com ele mais tarde, nenhum dos dois parecia animado.

- Encontrou alguma coisa? – perguntou o rapaz.

- Uma fresta... Mas é alta demais para que a gente possa alcançar... – reclamou a moça.

- Bem, pelo menos temos ar garantido?

- É... Acho que sim. – Ela disse, mostrando a abertura no teto. Dean constatou que ela era grande o suficiente para que o ar circulasse até em baixo. Pelo menos isso...

Os dois puseram-se diante da fresta e começaram a gritar por socorro até ficarem roucos. Depois de muito tempo gritando em vão, desistiram e se sentaram. Pelo jeito ninguém podia ouvi-los lá em cima. Não havia mais nada a ser feito a não ser esperar por ajuda... Ficaram em silêncio por alguns segundos, e então Gloria olhou para o rapaz com raiva.

- Vou morrer toda suja de terra por sua culpa... Você é um idiota, Dean Winchester!

Dean ficou estupefato. Como assim? Do que aquela mulher ridícula estava falando? Era tudo culpa dela...

- Culpa minha!? – Ele então perguntou sem esconder a revolta.

- Foi! Quem mandou entrar na casa e atrapalhar minha caçada?

- Você é uma ingrata! Eu entrei para te salvar!

- Eu não precisava ser salva... – a moça sibilou. – Sou melhor caçadora que você!

- Ah é? jura!? – o louro perguntou sarcasticamente. - Para mim pareceu que o minhoco estava prestes a te matar. Da próxima vez eu deixo você se virar, já que é tão boa assim...

- Vai de ferrar, seu nojento!

- Nojenta é você! Fui mordido por sua culpa – o caçador então falou examinando o machucado no ombro. Uma leve pontada de dor o fez se lembrar da mordida que recebera do monstro.

- Está doendo?

Dean entendeu aquela pergunta como uma trégua.

- Um pouco... – Ele respondeu inocente.

- BEM FEITO!

O rapaz bufou e desviou seu olhar. Estava com raiva da moça, muita raiva... Quando virou-se para ela novamente notou que a caçadora estava juntando tudo que achava de "valor" e guardando junto de si.

- O que está fazendo? – ele perguntou desconfiado.

- Meus pertences... – Ela disse dando de ombros.

- Como assim "seus pertences"?

Aquela mulher era mesmo inacreditável... Dean notou que se não corresse para pegar algumas coisas para si Gloria no mínimo deixaria que ele morresse de fome. Dali em diante foi uma caça ao tesouro.

Dean correu até a prateleira e começou a pegar tudo o que pudesse aguentar. Latas de sardinha, milho, salsichas... Pegou também refrigerante e água. Gloria fazia o mesmo. Depois de alguns minutos já tinham dividido tudo o que encontraram por ali e se sentaram bem distantes um do outro.

Gloria tinha conseguido um lençol, um cobertor e um travesseiro. Cobriu o chão com o lençol e se deitou sobre ele, recostando-se no travesseiro. O cobertor ela deixou de lado, pois estava quente e abafado ali dentro. Logo sentiu-se entediada. O que poderia fazer para passar o tempo?

Dean deitou-se também, no chão empoeirado. Tudo bem, que diferença fazia afinal? Gloria estava tão imunda quanto ele, e pensar nisso lhe dava prazer... Fechou os olhos. Como ele queria que Sam estivesse ali para salvá-lo... Mas ele sabia que o irmão só iria pensar em procurá-lo no dia seguinte. Infelizmente ninguém mais tentaria tirá-los dali, pois os moradores logo confirmariam às autoridades que não estavam no local do acidente. A casa deveria estar completamente vazia...

Gloria, vendo que o rapaz estava distraído e de olhos fechados, começou a saquear a sua comida. Assim que Dean percebeu, a loura já havia roubado seis latinhas de atum.

- Devolve o meu atum! – esbravejou o caçador. - Não acredito que estou preso aqui dentro com uma ladra!

- Não sei por quanto tempo ficaremos presos aqui... Agora é guerra, é cada um por si...

- Então que seja, se é assim que você quer...

Como poderia existir alguém tão odiável quanto aquela mulher? Dean correu até os enlatados da moça e começou a roubar também. Depois de muita correria, tudo o que conseguiram foi ficar mais sujos e suados, e redistribuir a comida. Dean sentou-se e manteve seus olhos bem abertos. Agora nem mesmo descansar ele podia... Depois de muito tempo, viu quando Gloria adormeceu. O rapaz pensou em roubar mais coisas, mas estava tão cansado que deixou para lá. Fechou os olhos também.

Dean acordou algum tempo depois sentindo o ombro latejar. Não tinha ideia de que horas eram... Seu celular já estava sem bateria e ele não tinha relógio de pulso. O caçador se sentou, tentando diminuir o desconforto que sentia. Gemeu baixinho.

Gloria, que estava acordada já há algum tempo, percebeu que o louro parecia incomodado. Era óbvio que aquele sofrimento estava sendo demais para ele... Logo o rapaz estaria se lamentando e mostrando sinais de fraqueza. Gloria gostava disso, sentia-se superior. Era mais poderosa, mais resistente. Isso fazia dela melhor caçadora que ele.

- O que foi? O machucadinho está doendo? – Ela perguntou debochada, enfatizando o "inho". Afinal a mordida não tinha sido de fato nada demais.

- Ah, não se preocupe, eu estou bem, querida... Que delicadeza se preocupar comigo... - Dean respondeu com ironia. Não queria que Gloria achasse que ele estava de fato sentindo dor. Não poderia dar esse gostinho a ela. Quando ele saísse dali caçaria um minhoco daqueles só para atiçar contra Gloria Hunt. Aquela desgraçada merecia conhecer a dor da mordida de um daqueles monstros...


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

Dean tentou adormecer novamente. Pelo menos dormindo poderia esquecer que estava ali preso e sem poder fazer nada a respeito. Mas pior que estar preso, era estar preso com Gloria Hunt. Quando estava quase conseguindo pegar no sono, o caçador percebeu com desgosto que Gloria estava zanzando por perto, ameaçando roubar suas coisas de novo.

- Gloria, quer parar com isso? Deixe as minhas coisas em paz! – Reclamou.

A moça não respondeu. Estava entediada e tudo o que podia fazer era atrapalhar a vida do rapaz. Então era isso que faria... Agarrou algumas latas de salsicha e saiu correndo para guardá-las no meio de seus pertences. Dean estava começando a ficar com dor de cabeça, não estava a fim de entrar naquela briga estúpida. Algumas latinhas não lhe fariam diferença...

Gloria pareceu desapontada ao perceber que Dean continuava sentado, sem reagir ao seu ataque. Mas ela não desistiria assim tão facilmente... Correu para perto do caçador e usurpou duas garrafas de bebida e um delicioso vidro de manteiga de amendoim.

- A manteiga de amendoim não, sua vadia! – Dean protestou. Estava guardando aquele vidro com muito carinho, para um momento de necessidade. Era a única coisa realmente gostosa que tinha conseguido achar.

- Venha buscar se quiser... – provocou a caçadora, balançando o produto.

Dean então, enraivecido, correu atrás da moça para brigar pelo vidro.

- Devolve isso aqui! – ele disse segurando o pote com força e puxando das mãos da moça.

O louro conseguiu recuperar a manteiga de amendoim e Gloria conseguiu o que queria: que Dean entrasse na briga.

Depois disso, ambos correram de um lado para o outro brigando pelas latinhas e garrafas. Quando Gloria finalmente cansou da brincadeira, e a briga sessou, Dean percebeu que toda aquela movimentação só havia servido para agravar sua dor de cabeça. Seu ombro também tinha voltado a doer. Maldita Gloria Hunt... Por que ele havia concordado em entrar no jogo dela? Daria o mundo por uma aspirina, mas tudo o que podia fazer era tentar relaxar e esperar a dor passar sozinha. Fechou os olhos.

Gloria não pôde deixar de notar que o rapaz não parecia se sentir muito bem.

- O que foi? O pobrezinho está passando mal? – A tom da voz de Gloria era de escárnio.

Mas Dean não lhe daria o prazer de saber a verdade. Forçou um sorriso.

- Eu não... Por que? Você está?

- Não! É você está com essa cara de quem comeu e não gostou...

- É o desgosto de ter que ficar aqui com você... – respondeu o caçador.

Gloria sorriu. Não estava gostando nem um pouco de ficar ali presa, então que pelo menos Dean Winchester estivesse sofrendo mais que ela. Era muito ruim ter que comer aquelas porcarias, e ela estava com fome. Abriu uma lata de atum e começou a comer, muito desgostosa da vida.

- Porcaria, fria e nojenta... – reclamou. – Onde está seu irmão que ainda não veio nos salvar? – esbravejou a loura.

- Não sei... Você sabe que dia é hoje? Que horas são? – Dean já estava querendo fazer essa pergunta há muito tempo, mas evitava parecer desesperado demais. Ele sabia que sua infelicidade deixava Gloria feliz, e se irritava com isso.

- São oito horas da noite de domingo. Estamos presos aqui há 18 horas mais ou menos.

Gloria respondeu tão civilizadamente que Dean até se surpreendeu.

- Ele deve vir só amanhã... – suspirou o caçador tristemente. Não sabia como poderia aguentar ficar ali por mais algumas horas. Torcia para que Sam viesse logo após a meia noite. Ouviu Gloria xingar baixinho. Pelo jeito ela também já não aguentava mais ficar ali...

Gloria continuou comendo sua lata de atum. Dean não estava com a menor fome... Fechou os olhos e tentou dormir apesar de achar que essa seria uma tarefa impossível.

* * *

Dean acordou sentindo muito frio. Sua cabeça latejava e ele se sentia enjoado. Talvez a falta de ar puro e de comida decente estivessem lhe fazendo mal. O caçador se sentou lentamente e olhou para Gloria que dormia. O cobertor, largado aos pés da moça, não estava sendo usado para nada.

O rapaz ponderou. Deveria ou não roubar aquele cobertor? A vontade de se enroscar em algo quentinho era enorme... Além disso, Gloria não parecia estar sentindo frio. Ela não iria se importar... Ou iria? Talvez... Porque Dean sabia que estava lidando com uma mulher sádica e maluca... Se ela o visse roubando um de seus pertences, iria começar outra guerra...

O louro abraçou seu próprio corpo, tentando se sentir um pouco menos mal. Sua pele estava quente. Devia estar com febre...

"Ahh, que se dane..." – pensou. Dean se esgueirou para perto da moça e pegou a coberta com cuidado, sem fazer para um cantinho escuro e se enroscou todo nele. Pelo menos assim sentia menos frio... Ficou todo encolhidinho. Tudo o que queria era ser resgatado por seu irmão, tomar um banho, comer e dormir.

* * *

- Deeeannn, onde está você? Cadê meu cobertor?

O louro estremeceu ao ouvir a voz aguda da caçadora reclamando. Ele não queria que ela lhe visse assim tão miserável. Tratou de se descobrir e se sentar por cima do cobertor antes que ela o visse.

- O que você quer? - Respondeu secamente.

- Você roubou o meu cobertor! – Acusou ela.

- Você não estava usando, eu peguei para fazer de travesseiro...

- Mas ele é meu...

- Muito engraçada você... Você vive roubando as minhas coisas... – justificou-se Dean.

Gloria sorriu. Estava na hora de brincar de pirata de novo. Saiu correndo e começou a pegar as coisas do pobre rapaz. Dean não reagiu dessa vez.

- Vai deixar que eu lhe roube tudo?

- Vou.

- Você vai morrer de fome então...

- Não vou não, idiota. O meu irmão vai me resgatar daqui a pouco. E a gente vai te largar aqui...

- Duvido – riu ela.

- Duvida que ele venha? – Dean perguntou indignado.

- Não, boboca. Duvido que me larguem aqui. Vocês dois se acham muito heroicos para me abandonar nos escombros. E além do mais, assim que ele abrir passagem eu posso sair sozinha.

- Que seja... – Dean não queria discutir. Queria que Gloria o deixasse em paz para que pudesse se enroscar no cobertor de novo sem ser visto. Não queria que ela percebesse que ele estava passando mal.

Gloria ficou irritada a princípio. Que graça tinha roubar as latas e garrafas sem que Dean se importasse? Depois, pensando melhor, notou que essa era uma ótima maneira de ter Dean completamente a sua mercê. Tinha o controle de toda a comida e bebida. Se Sam não chegasse logo, Dean sofreria em suas mãos...

* * *

Dean respirou fundo e se encolheu por baixo do cobertor. Gloria estava dormindo finalmente... Já devia passar de meia noite e Sam deveria estar a caminho... Dean estava cheio de esperanças agora. Não se importava de não ter comida, ele não estava com fome mesmo... De água não precisava. Tinha guardado consigo uma garrafa, que Gloria não havia achado. A bebida que tinha devia ser suficiente para ele até que fosse resgatado.

* * *

Sam terminou a vigilia. O minhoco não estivera por lá... Estranho Dean não ter ligado... Será que ele também não havia aparecido na casa do casal que Dean vigiara?

O Winchester caçula ligou para seu irmão, mas o celular de Dean estava desligado. Sam ficou preocupado. Ficou com medo de ter acontecido alguma coisa com ele.

Sam então entrou no carro que havia alugado e seguiu em direção ao local onde Dean deveria estar.

A estrada era bastante deserta, e o moreno estranhou uma aglomeração de carros de polícia há poucos quilômetros da casa onde Dean faria vigília. Sam avistou com pavor o carro que Dean dirigia em um estado lastimável. Estava carbonizado, com exceção da placa, que havia se soltado há poucos metros de distância do carro. Próximo a ele, um outro carro em situação tão ruim quanto o dele.

Sam saltou de seu carro alarmado.

- O que aconteceu por aqui? Esse é o carro que o meu irmão estava dirigindo ontem a noite! – O rapaz indagou aos policias.

- Sinto muito, filho. Parece que sofreu uma batida seguida de uma explosão... Não sobrou nada do corpo do motorista, mas você pode enterrar as cinzas...

Sam começou a chorar copiosamente e foi amparado pelos policiais. Então seu irmão estava morto... Nunca chegara ao seu destino no dia anterior, e sofrera um acidente de carro fatal.

O que na verdade havia acontecido foi que o outro carro batera a toda velocidade contra o carro quebrado, alugado por Dean. Ambos explodiram com a batida... Mas nem a polícia, nem Sam, imaginaram isso. Como poderiam supor que o carro havia pifado alguns quilômetros antes do destino final do rapaz?

Sam ficou sabendo também do desabamento. Então o michoco havia de fato se manifestado, e seu irmão não pudera evitar. Uma sorte enorme o casal ter saído de casa. Ele resolveu então ir até a casa de Bobby, onde poderia se recompor e chorar suas mágoas. Que se danassem os homens-minhocos... Ele estava de luto. Talvez largasse a profissão de caçador para sempre.

* * *

O tempo foi passando... Nada de Sam chegar.

- Acho que seu irmão te abandonou... – comentou Gloria. Ela estava irritada, mas ao mesmo tempo tinha um certo prazer em saber que se Sam demorasse, Dean precisaria lutar com ela para poder comer alguma coisa.

- Cale a boca! – o louro respondeu mal humorado.

- É sério, Dean. Acho que ele aproveitou a oportunidade para ir fazer faculdade e viver a vida dele! Vai viver feliz da vida sem você! – Ela disse ferinamente.

- Você tem é inveja porque é filha única, e ninguém se importa com você... Meu irmão nunca me abandonaria!

- Como você sabe?

- Sabendo...

Dean teve vontade de jogar uma bomba contra Gloria. Estava se sentindo cada vez pior... Sam estava demorando uma eternidade... E moça ali, fazendo de tudo para piorar a vida dele.

O rapaz tentou se acalmar e colocar na cabeça que o atraso de seu irmão era normal. Estava morrendo de vontade de chorar, mas se controlou. Se Gloria o visse chorando seria o seu fim.

* * *

**Reviews:**

**Gabie**, muito obrigada pelo review! Espero que esteja gostando da história!


End file.
